


A Ghost from the past

by geek_on_a_leash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awesome Alfred Pennyworth, Batfamily & Jason Todd Reunion, Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd are Siblings, Cassandra Cain is Orphan, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dark Past, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Dick Grayson is Agent 37, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drunk Floyd Lawton, Duke Thomas is Signal, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Bluejay, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mentioned Catalina Flores, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Slade Wilson, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Smut, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek_on_a_leash/pseuds/geek_on_a_leash
Summary: "No don't kick I'm pregnant!" She yelled at Redhood.Jason's weirdest friendship starter yet.Meg, AKA the Ghost one of the most notorious criminals in the world, one Batman hasn't been able to catch, is on the run, pregnant and alone.She teams up with Redhood and takes down Black Mask.4 years later, Black Mask is released and out to get her.Jason comes back to Gotham to protect his godson.If things weren't complicated enough, Meg comes face to face with the father of her child."I was trained by the worst of the worst, some you've faced and some you've even never heard of." Meg said.(Might add art later)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Original Child Character(s), Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s), Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Don't Kick I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This is my second fic, it's also Batfam drama, but this time Jason and the OC become best friends.
> 
> For this story I've mixed up the mythologies too, for example Battle for the Cowl doesn't happen when Bruce is missing. It's a given that Dick has to put it on, Bruce is missing for like 6 months.
> 
> Please disregard any scientific inaccuracies, I'm researching what I need but they're in a world where resurrection is a thing so ya know!
> 
> There will be flashbacks throughout the story, the first few chapters are during her pregnancy and the evolution of her friendship with Jason. The main story is the 4 years later, however her past will be explored in flashbacks.
> 
> There will be some smut.
> 
> I have a plan for this story too, but I would love feedback, suggestions and comments!
> 
> -K

**A rooftop near Gotham's docks around dawn**

**9 weeks pregnant**

"No don't kick! I'm pregnant!" She screamed at Redhood who quickly pulled his kick. She was panting like crazy, "didn't think it would work. Give me a second."

"Are you doing this because you're pregnant?" He asked raising his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, sort of," she answered.

"Where's the father?" He asked.

"Fake name, fake number, and fake apartment," she started recovering.

"Fake orgasm too?" He said jokingly.

"No, he knew what he was doing," she burst into laughter, "this is so funny! Two seconds ago we were trying to kill each other and now we're discussing my sex life!"

"That it is," he helped her up. They walked to the blind spot of the rooftop they're on. "Do you have any family?"

"Disowned; the slut who got knocked up." She sheathed her sword back and picked up the throwing stars she hit him with that he plucked out like it was nothing.

"Families suck, any friends?"

"Yeah they do, in this line of work friends are hard to come by. Are you going to kill me for stealing your shipment?"

"I'd never kill a pregnant woman! And I've been watching you; I could use your skills."

"Are you offering me a job?"

"Maybe, you've dodged the whole bat clan long enough to make a name for yourself."

"What name?" she asked curiously.

"They call you the Ghost."

"Ha-ha," she looked at him, "seriously?"

"Yeah," he stretched his hand, "so how about we join forces?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"It could work!" She shook his hand, she was about to reveal her face but he stopped her. "We have to trust each other if we're going to work together."

"You want a satellite to pick up your pretty face?"

"You're reconsidering your offer aren't you?" She's never made a mistake like this.

"It would be wise," he joked, "so do you have a pretty face?"

"I guess you won't find out tonight!" She shot her grappling hook, "see you around Red."

Jason followed and quickly caught up to her, she noticed him and stopped.

"What?"

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah," it was an abandoned building that was about to get torn down by Wayne Enterprises where a mall would rise instead, "I'm squatting, but I move around, I adapt."

"You're pregnant," he pointed to her still flat belly.

"I'm aware."

"How far along are you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern. I know you could've killed me but I don't owe you any explanation-"

"Are you keeping the child?"

"Dude seriously, not your business; I don't want that job anymore. Stay away argh-" she started puking.

"Morning sickness must be a bitch," he said sarcastically.

"Fuck you-argh" she finished throwing up and noticed he was still here, "why are you still here?"

"I don't know."

"What you figured 'I can get in her pants she can't get more pregnant'?" She spat standing up.

"No, I just want to help," he answered truthfully.

"I don't need your help or anyone's help for that matter." She yelled.

"Hey keep it down!" He looked around; Gotham was starting to wake up.

"If I want to yell from a fucking rooftop I will yell from a fucking rooftop!" She screamed.

"You're going to keep it down because we're 2 of the most wanted criminals in Gotham and I'm not going down because of a crazy hormonal-" he stopped himself before he said something he might regret; he genuinely wanted to help her.

"Bitch? Slut? Whore? Take your pick it's not like I haven't heard it before." She started feeling nauseous again and had to lean against the wall.

"My safe house is not far from here; separate bedrooms and bathrooms recuperate then do whatever you want."

"I don't trust you." She glared at him.

"I don't trust you either, but trust this; I won't even touch you."

She was weighing her options, she wasn't feeling good and her place was pretty far. She threw up again. He could've killed her easily, she was getting tired faster now. She's read about him, he's not a perverted guy, just a killer, she can deal with killers. She took out a small device and threw it on the vomit waiting for it all to dissipate. Jason was confused by that move.

"I'm not leaving my DNA here," she explained, "lead the way."

"Can you grapple?"

"I'm fine."

A few rooftops later they walked into a dark alleyway, she saw a rusty metal door Redhood entered a code on his gauntlet and the door rolled up showing another metal door that seemed more robust. He removed his glove and entered a 12 digits code then his fingerprints; he opened his helmet for the retinal scan. The massive door took a second to open. Jason saw her wiping the keyboard he entered the code in with something she took out of her belt.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want someone to break in? With the right light your prints and the numbers could be visible." She said matter of fact.

"Retinal scan," he stated walking in.

"Easiest thing to fake," she followed.

"This is the best security system in the world. It's as good as the batcave's system no one can get in here, it's unbreakable."

"Everything is breakable; I need like 30 minutes and good WiFi or an hour with bad WiFi to prove you wrong." She challenged. "Consider it my job interview." She walked to the open laptop on the counter, "may I?"

"Knock yourself out, better hackers than you have tried and failed Doll."

"I'm not usually cocky, but I'm the best at this shit." She took off her sword, sat down and started typing, "don't call me doll."

Jason tried to look over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Hey! No peeking, could you make some coffee?"

"You're pregnant, so no caffeine."

He reached for a box of citrus tea and turned on a kettle. He started making pancakes, he was starving.

"And done!" All the doors and windows opened without tripping any alarm, she checked the timer she'd set, "23 minutes 28 seconds, I have out done myself." She turned to see the food and a very impressed Red helmet. "I'm going to close everything and reinforce the code." She went back to work.

"Okay you're good."

Really good he thought, she could help him take over the underworld. He still hated the family but there was a mutual truce now. Barbara and Tim working together needed days to crack his security and this girl did it in less than 30 minutes.

"Told ya!" She was starting to feel comfortable around the killing machine known as Redhood, comfortable enough to ask "Where's the coffee?" she stretched her body.

"You're pregnant! You shouldn't drink caffeine."

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"I don't but," he stopped talking.

"Great, I'm not even sure I'm keeping it so a cup of coffee won't kill it." She walked to the coffee machine.

"No coffee and you should keep the baby."

"How am I going to raise it? I can't always protect myself; it's a lifetime's commitment you know?" She snapped.

"I'll help you." He said without thinking.

"What? Why? I don't even know you! I'm not sure I want it-"

"Stop referring to your baby as an 'it'," He gritted between his teeth, "you want this why else would you have told me on the rooftop?"

It was a valid argument, a small part of her wanted to be a mother another still dreamed of working in forensic research and IT development, but that dream was gone long before she got pregnant. She wanted to be a better mom than her own, but she never thought she'd have to do it alone while running around from city to city stealing from crime lords.

"How can I raise a child while being a criminal? How fair is that?"

"Help me take down Black Mask, and I'll set up a trust fund for the baby you'll never have to steal again."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"With you I can end Sionis faster."

"That's not enough reason to set my baby for life," she tried to study him but with his helmet she couldn't see anything beyond the red. "Let me do something more than just Black Mask."

"Like what?"

"I don't know anything else that would actually repay you, nothing would, but if we're doing this either tell me why you really want to help me or find something else."

"Black Mask is enough."

"No, it's not."

"It is, drop it."

"You don't know me, you want to help me raise my unborn child, and all you want is help taking down a scumbag you don't really need my help taking down? I don't want to owe you-"

"You won't owe me anything."

"Are you the guy I slept with and this is some sort of pity party?"

It wasn't him; the other guy was a bit shorter and not as massively built.

"What? No!" Jason hasn't been with anyone for a while.

"Then why? Why are you hell-bent on convincing me to keep the baby? And accepting your help?" She was yelling.

"I told you why."

"BULLSHIT." She was so mad.

"Drop it."

"NO. TELL ME."

"Because I promised myself," he said in a low and heavy voice, "I promised myself I'd never let another one die, not if I could help it." He went to the door that separated the rooms and the living room and slammed two doors in a row.

What was she getting herself into? She should leave, but if she does he'll definitely kill her next time. She knew where his safe house was and she cracked his security. She made sure she didn't leave any evidence that could help him find her, she knocked on the door.

"I'm leaving; feel free to kill me next time we meet."

Jason quickly walked out of his room she was still standing in front of the main entrance door.

"FUCK!" She screamed checking her tablet.

"What is it?"

"My base has been compromised," she inhaled, "Batman."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have contingencies for everything; the place is burning right now." She showed him the feed of Batman desperately trying to get some evidence in the flames. "I guess I'm staying then."

She removed her hood, wigged cowl, face mask and wig cap, she had really short black hair and very pale grey eyes that looked like they've been through a thousand battles.

"Marie Elizabeth Gallagher, call me Meg, nothing else."

"Okay," he removed his helmet and mask, "Jason Peter Todd, call me Jason."

He took off his now ripped and bloodied jacket to reveal forearm cuts from her throwing stars.

"I'm not stitching you up." She stated.

"Didn't ask you too." He shot back.

"I don't like cooking," she added.

"I didn't ask you to cook either," Jason loved cooking.

"I didn't want you to assume that since I'm a woman and pregnant that I'd be-"

"I would never assume that."

"Good," she glared.

"Fine," he glared back.

"Anyway, can we discuss this new situation after I take a shower, Jason?"

"Sure, I'll get you some fresh clothes and towels Meg."

Meg waited for Jason to give her the clothes and towels before going to her new room. An hour later she was done and was waiting to hear Jason's room open in order to leave her own. As if he knew he knocked on her door.

"I'm done."

Meg opened the door and found the man who was trying to kill her a few hours ago sitting on the brown couch in the living room, she took the seat in front of his.

"I'll just stay here for a few days tops, I need to figure things out, and I need to wait for the heat to die down so that I can move into my other base, then I'll make contact once I know I don't have Batman on my tail anymore." Meg looked at Jason.

"You could just stay, it would be easier to work together, Batman can't get to you here and-" he stopped himself.

"And what?" she asked.

"Nothing," he stood up and went to the kitchen.

"This isn't going to work if we don't communicate," He didn't say anything, "I'm not asking you for your life story or your shoe size, I've been on the run for a long time and if I weren't pregnant I would have killed you and gotten away tonight and I'm trusting you with my real face, so just give me something."

She could always disappear under a new name and face, and if he looks her up he won't find her, but if she's keeping the baby; she desperately needed this gig.

"You shouldn't be alone," he handed her a cup of tea, "and you are alone, taking down Black Mask will take a while so if you're here it'd take less time."

"I need to know one thing, what's your relationship to Batman?" Meg asked straight to the point.

"We have a truce going on now."

"Does he know who you are?"

"He does, and I know who he is, who they all are."

"He can't know who I am, no one can and don't worry I absolutely don't want to know who he is."

"I'll never tell anyone. My name doesn't remind you of anything?" he asked curiously, Jason Todd's death was all over the news.

"Should it?" she inquired.

"Aren't you from Gotham?"

"I am, but I wasn't always here," she kept it vague.

"I see, let's take it one day at a time," he suggested.

"Okay, one day at a time," she took a deep breath, "I need some sleep and then I'll go check on my other place."

"Give me the address and I'll go," Jason offered.

"I'd rather do it myself," she didn't trust him.

"Alright, how far along are you?" he asked for the second time that day.

"9 weeks, I'm due in the second week of November," she sighed, "are you sure you want to get involved?"

"I am," Jason had many questions, "are you not afraid of me?"

"I've dealt with far worse, and you said you weren't killing a pregnant woman so I think I'm good for now," she stood up and went to her room, "you change your mind I'll slit your throat."

"You can try," he challenged.

"I don't try, I do."

"Okay Yoda."

"Thank you for the compliment, but I don't mind playing dirty too, Palpatine style," she shot back and saw him smile.

"Do you have any aversions to specific foods or cravings or allergies?" he asked concerned and changing the subject.

"So far so good," she desperately needed sleep.

"Do you have a doctor? Do you have a pregnancy plan?"

"Not exactly, can we talk about this after I get a few hours of sleep?" she started getting irritated.

"Sure, if you need anything just call out," Jason added without thinking again.

"One thing," she added, "never ask me about any crime where 'the Ghost' may or may not be prime suspect or even just involved."

"I can do that," Jason said but he had already decided to look up the files as soon as she closed her door.

Meg nodded and closed her door. She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, this was a very weird turn of events. Should she look him up? He seemed surprised that she didn't recognize his name. She hoped she was doing the right thing; trusting a killer, it wasn't her first time.

She missed her dad, and her brother, she hated her mother and sisters so much. Criminal single mom in partnership with a deadly crime lord who may or may not be affiliated to Batman, what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Okay Mom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think!  
> Sorry for the late update, but you know, life sucks!

**Jason's safe-house**

Meg woke up around noon, finding herself in a strange bed; she knew her morning exchange with Redhood was real and not a bad dream. She went to the bathroom and washed her face with a washcloth, she saw the bruise under her eye, she sighed, she needed to tread her situation carefully, and it could all easily backfire on her. Meg was starving so she went to the kitchen where she found a plate of pancakes covered with a note.

_"Went grocery shopping, text me if you need anything, let's see if you can find my number,"_

Well at least Jason had a sense of humor. She sat down to eat and checked on her second base, another abandoned building, she had to get her chessboard, some clothes, her equipment and wigs and prosthetics. She needed a few things, so she decided to call Jason, finding his number wasn't the easiest thing, but she wasn't just any hacker.

"I know you said text, but this is faster," she said.

 _"I have to admit, you're impressive, what do you need?"_ Jason asked.

"Just some basics, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner and soap, I'll send you a list."

_"Okay, anything else?"_

"Uh- you know the water with Aloe Vera, if you find any, and some dark chocolate like 80% dark"

_"Okay, I'll be back in a few."_

She went to her tablet; she tapped into the security system to see how many cameras were active inside the safe-house. If she was going to look through his stuff she can't be recorded, and she can't wipe the footage clean or freeze it because Jason was obviously not stupid. As expected all the cameras were active, she went inside his room anyway to get a pair of socks that she held in the direction of the hidden camera.

She sat on the couch and turned on the TV to a news channel. There was report about the fire at the abandoned building she was squatting at, but there were no mentions of it being her base, no evidence was found; well she made sure of that. She flipped through the channels and found Seven so she kept it on waiting for Jason to come back.

"Stupid deadly sins!" she yelled just as Jason came in.

"Seven?" he asked dropping the bags and rushing to the couch.

"Yeah," she looked at him running like an excited 10 year old.

"What's in the boooox?"

"Hey don't spoil!" she scolded.

"You've never seen Seven?" he was surprised.

"Of course I have, but it's been a while so shush!"

"Okay mom!" he mumbled crossing his arms and pouting, he looked so normal.

"What?" she turned at him mortified.

"Sorry! It was a joke!" he stood up and went to put the groceries away. "I got you what you asked for, didn't find the water." He set the bag next to her.

"Listen, I just haven't been around people in a while," she walked to the table where he was unpacking the bags; she picked up a book, "you bought pregnancy books?"

"Well, yeah, we need to know what we're doing."

"We?" she took a step back.

"Well, if you're staying here-"

"I'm staying here for a few days, and after we're done with Black Mask this partnership ends."

"I didn't mean to freak you out, I just don't know how to deal with pregnant women, and if you're staying for a day or five I just thought I should familiarize myself with the process" he explained.

"I have trust issues," yet she found it easy to start trusting him.

"Join the club. How about we get to know each other a bit?" they turned off the TV and sat back down.

"Ten questions?" she asked.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked. 1

"I told you I've dealt with worse."

"I'm a killer, what's worse than that?"

"You don't strike me as someone who enjoys killing," she answered coldly.

"I did it because I had to."

"Then trust me, I've dealt with worse, my turn, what's with the white in your hair?" 1

"Trauma streak," he answered truthfully.

"Sorry," she wanted the story behind it.

"It's fine. Why don't you want to know who Batman is?" 2

"If I ever uncover a Justice League member's identity I have to expose them, but I don't want to, so I've never looked and can't know. If I look you up will that help me find out who Batman is?" 2

"It could, depends on how deep the conspiracies go. When did you start hacking?" 3

"I was like 6," seeing his surprise she elaborated, "genius child who got bored a lot, whenever I saw a computer or electronics I would tear it apart and put back together and then I found interest in the software as well, that year-" she stopped. "Where did you learn to fight?" 3

"The streets, Batman and others, what happened that year?" 4

"I got expelled from school for 'accidentally' hacking into the system, and I got shipped to boarding school. Why would Batman train you?" 4

"I tried to steal the tires of the batmobile, he found a foster home for me and made me the second Robin. How long were you in boarding school?" 5

"6 to 18, who were the others?" 5

"League of Assassins," he didn't get into the All Castle shit, "why were you shipped off to boarding school?" 6

"THE league of Assassins?" she asked not too surprised. 6

"Yes, you didn't answer my question." he pointed.

"My older sister got pregnant, I got expelled my parents had no time to deal with me while marrying her so they sent me off to Belfast." She shouldn't have said that, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"I'm going to use two questions, how do you know about the league? Why did they disown you and not her?" 7 8

"From Belfast and the guy who knocked her up didn't take off in the middle of the night."

"Have you tried finding him?" 9

"Yeah, he's the real ghost," she snorted a laugh.

"Did you know him?" he could feel she wasn't too keen on answering the questions but he was really curious. 10

"He was a customer at the Starbucks I worked at, I had a massive crush on him, he kept asking me out, I kept saying no until I caved, I slept with him and woke up in his empty apartment. When I say empty I mean empty, no clothes, no food, nothing."

"Then what happened?"

"That's question 11, but anyway, I got fired, evicted and knocked up!" she took a deep breath, "why are you really helping me?" 7

"I told you-"

"Tell me the truth and I'll give you more questions," she bargained.

"My mother was a junkie," he looked away, "when she overdosed she was pregnant and I couldn't do anything, so I promised myself to help if I could."

"I'm sorry, it must've been horrible."

"It was, you still have 3 questions," he reminded her.

"Right, do you have a girlfriend?" she blurted out. 8

"Why? You like what you see?" he smirked.

"No, it's just if you do; a pregnant woman in your apartment would complicate things."

"So you don't like what you see?"

"I do- no, I mean-it's just-" she stammered, "you're hot okay? Only a blind person wouldn't see it, but no offense I'm not interested in you like that."

"I don't have a girlfriend," he laughed, "calm down I was just teasing you, you still have feelings for him?" he asked with a comforting smile.

"Kind of." She smiled sadly, "I shouldn't, I should hate him, I mean he literally doesn't exist, it's just he was so dreamy, he looked at me like I was the only person that mattered and I was just serving him coffee."

"What do you need from your other base?"

"Everything I still own, my wigs, my prosthetics, my passports, my weapons and my tech all of it," she saw his look, "what? You think I can evade, CIA, FBI, NSA, INTERPOL, MOSSAD, MI6, the Russian SVR, ISI, the crazies, ARGUS _and_ Batman for so long with one face?"

"ISI? ARGUS? Where-how-?"

"I'm on Amanda Waller's radar, and to answer your unasked questions, my boarding school in Belfast wasn't your normal plaid skirt and tie kind of catholic school, it was a soldier/spy school run by the IRA and funded by multiple governments and criminal organizations like the League for instance."

"Your parents sent you there?" Jason was outraged, "How do you know Waller?"

"They sent me to live with my grandparents, 'to get disciplined the old Irish catholic way'. My grandparentslaunder money for the IRA. My parents had no idea, and still don't. One of Waller's current suicide squad members is an old teacher of mine; I recently deactivated the bomb in his head so that he'll save my ass from a penguin drone I couldn't shake, so Waller's been on my tail, but she can't find me since our teachers never see our faces."

"Woah, and here I thought you were just a friendly neighborhood hacker and thief," he was amazed, "have you ever killed anyone?"

"I'm not proud of it, but at least I know that I can pull the trigger if I ever really need to."

"I respect that," he looked at her, she was really cute with her pixie haircut, she was about 5ft 6' her body was toned. She looked really young and not like someone who had blood on their hands, but her grey eyes had scars in them, not physical scars, "sorry about the black eye, how old are you?"

"No worries, 21," she saw him studying her, "how do you want to proceed?"

"I'm 19, and I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Okay, you want him dead or arrested?"

"I'm doing this thing where I don't kill if I don't have to," he explained.

"Daddy bats clipped your wings?" she snorted a laugh.

"Something like that," he laughed but stopped when he remembered Bruce was still missing.

"Let's work on getting him arrested, and if he meets his untimely doom in blackgate so be it."

"I like your style," he smirked, "you got people on the inside?"

"I'll rally the Irish," she winked at him, "let's get to work."

"What's your pregnancy plan?" he asked again.

"IRA midwife in the Bowery, she's the best, and I've seen her in action many times."

"Do you trust her? And that's for when the baby comes, but you need an actual doctor-"

"Yes I do, I've helped her and the girls who come to her," she took a deep breath, "I've helped them disappear."

"What about your family?"

"What about them?" she saw his face waiting for an answer, "fine, long story short, I have 2 older twin sisters and a brother. My brother and I are twins and a mistake. My mom is abusive and completely crazy, my dad's always been a pushover and is mostly away for business, my sisters are way older, we don't look like them, they kind of hate us, they're blondes with green eyes and all the signs of holy perfection, they're married and have kids and they live in the 50s."

"Does your brother hate you too?"

"No," she smiled sadly, "whenever dad had business in the UK James would come with him, I'd get a few days off," she lied, "he's what kept me going, " she muttered under her breath, "when I came home, I discovered that _she_ had declared us dead, so I did what every person with my training would do; I erased us from existence. He's gay and I'm the delinquent; the devil's twins. That's when dad finally divorced her."

"Where's James now?"

"France, he thinks I work for the government because I set him up with a new identity," she paused, "can I ask about your family?"

"My mom overdosed, my father died in prison."

"I guess you don't like to talk about your foster family?"

"Not one bit," he admitted.

"Anyway, I need to go seal off my place," she stood up, "do you have a car?"

"Yeah," he threw the keys she caught them midair, "so you're staying?"

"For now, does it have a camouflage mode?"

"No, my bike does."

"Does it have a chameleon mode?"

"It doesn't have a running plate."

"Please tell me you have a parking garage or something and it's not just parked up front."

"Follow me."

He stood up and opened the trap door in the kitchen floor and revealed a huge furnished basement, it had a bed, a bathroom, a gun range, equipment, weapons, a workspace, a training space, bikes and two cars.

"Woah! You have a gun range too!" she went for the guns, "may I?" she asked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Sure," Jason handed her a pair of headphones, "I have moving targets too." He started the moving targets and she started shooting not missing once.

"I never want to leave this place!" she squealed, "I like guns," she explained feeling her reaction was a bit over the top.

"I couldn't tell."

"Ha-Ha, very funny," she looked around he had a lot of equipment, "some of these things are a bit outdated no offense," she picked up one of his vests, "this really needs to be coated with Polyethylene, Kevlar is great but not for everything," she looked at the ropes of his grappling guns, "how much do you weigh?"

"That's a personal question," he acted offended but was interested in what she had to say.

"What are you a stereotypical woman?" she smirked, "these ropes seem to need a bit of reinforcing for someone as huge as you, that's all."

"Well, I am huge thank you," he looked down at his pants smirking.

"I just think you're over compensating." She shot back walking to the fastback red Ford-Mustang, "beautiful," she examined the car, "1966?" he nodded, "Single barrel?"

"Nope," Jason popped the hood open.

"Nice," Meg examined the engine, "the horsepower on it was WOOHOO when it first got made, it went up to 200 bhp which was super new back then!"

"You know your cars," Jason closed the hood, "she doesn't leave this place," he put a protective hand on the car.

"We'll see about that big boy, and yes, I know a lot of things," she points at the Dodge Challenger behind it, "I'll just take this one," shaking the keys she already had, "once I get my gear, I'm protecting this bad boy."

"You're leaving now? Dressed like this?"

"Well yeah, I look like a homeless person who's going into an abandoned building, which is what I was going for; I'll park the car in the underground of the building next to it. Why do you think I took your socks?"

"How do I know you're coming back?"

"You don't," she started the car and left.

Jason noticed two guns missing after she was gone. They had to trust each other, so he went back up and waited for her to come back.

He picked up one of the pregnancy books he bought and started reading, halfway through the only thing he could think of was calling Alfred for help. Jason hadn't gone back to the manor since he came back, he missed Alfred a lot and now with Bruce gone it sure as hell wasn't the time.

Jason knew Tim must be looking for Bruce, he couldn't help him though, he stopped hating Tim but Tim's kindness even after everything was just too nauseating. He was glad he'd established some sort of peace with Bruce before he went missing, but seeing Grayson in the cowl was something he wasn't too fond of, it's only been a month so he'll get used to Golden boy breathing down his neck, and the demon was his mother's son.

He found himself worrying that Meg wasn't coming back.


	3. Stop reading pregnancy books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Jason's friendship kicks off.
> 
> Pregnancy hormones are weird... 
> 
> Batman-Dick is trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!   
> But it's been weird, I have two published stories and somehow I have inspiration for the stories I haven't published yet!
> 
> I suck! I'm sorry! I'll try to do better!

**11 weeks pregnant**

The first week of the new arrangement went well, they had a lot to work on and they got along just fine. So Meg decided to stay. They were both clean freaks and extremely organized people; they didn't crowd each other's space.

Jason loved the new tech Meg provided which gave him more time to focus on fieldwork, she was beyond smart. Meg hated staying home, but she knew she couldn't risk going in the field anymore.

All was going well until.

"Nope, no, not going to happen, I'm not doing that!" Meg got out of her room freaking out.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked from the stove.

"Where are the suitcases? Where are my things?" she was looking around.

"Under the bed," Jason walked carefully towards her.

"I'm calling the midwife, and getting an abortion. This was stupid! I can't have a baby. I can have an abortion at 11 weeks right?" she walked back into her room and pulled out the suitcase, Jason followed her in.

"I thought you wanted the baby," he added carefully as she frantically packed her things.

"I do-did, then I saw this," she threw the pregnancy book at him, "that's not happening to me." It was a picture of the progression of dilatation, "and did you know labor could last days?" she was losing it, "yeah it's a thing, early labor," she threw the clothes in the suitcase moving around a stunned Jason, "and the actual labor can last up to 12 hours! You know because 9 months of crazy hormones and weight gain and actual human production isn't enough, the baby needs a fucking grand entrance!"

"Um-" he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, and then when the baby finally graces us with its presence, I'll have to feed it, change it, lay it down in a certain way so that the brain doesn't pop out of the tender part of the skull, because again 9 months weren't enough for the baby to have a proper skull!"

"I-"

"What if the baby chokes on vomit? What if it falls from the bassinet? What if I cut off one of the toes or fingers when I'm trimming its nails huh? Then what, what kind of mother cuts of her child's toes huh?" tears started falling down her face, "and I'll be doing it alone."

"You won't be alone," Jason hugged her without thinking.

"How fair is that? He gets laid, disappears and I have to raise a child by myself? What if I die in childbirth? Then what happens to my baby?" she cried in his shirt.

"You're not dying in childbirth. The baby won't choke on vomit, or fall from the bassinet, and you won't cut off any fingers or toes, okay?" he held her tight, "you're going to love the little devil more than anything, and I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I'm crazy and hormonal," she pulled away, "our partnership ends when Sionis goes to jail, you won't be with me-"

"I could be," he saw her freaked out look, "I'm not proposing, but we're getting along really well, we could actually become friends."

"It's only been two weeks," she pointed out wiping her tears.

"True, but we said we're taking it one day at the time."

"Right, one day at the time," she took a deep breath, "what if it's a boy?"

"So what if it's a boy?"

"I don't speak boy, should I circumcise should I not? Is blue too much of a cliché? I mean James is gay but he loves cars and stereotypical straight men things so I don't know how to speak boy!" she started freaking out again.

"Well, James speaks boy and if he can't come from France, I speak boy, and don't worry the doctor will advise you."

"What if it's a girl?" she looked mortified, "she'll turn out like me! There will be boys; she'll get knocked up too! What if she turns out like my mother?"

"She'll be fine; we'll shoot the boy who knocks her up." He walked her out, "want to practice?"

"Okay," she sniffled, "can we get ice cream too?"

"Of course, chocolate mint or do you feel like something else?"

"Chocolate mint is okay," they went down the trap door to the gun range, she took out a gun and started shooting, "fucking Kenneth Adams!"

"His name is Kenneth? Did he have the hots for Kenneth Branagh?" this made Meg laugh.

"I should have known it was a fake name. There's not one Adams family in all of Gotham, born and bred here my ass," she kept shooting emptying two clips, "and the worst part is, he knows my real face. Fucking Ken-doll face."

"Let's get you some ice cream and a movie," he helped her up the ladder. Jason had grown really protective of her in the past half hour.

"Let's watch Hamlet, with Kenneth Branagh, I want French fries." She went to her room.

"Hamlet it is, no ice cream?" he saw her unpacking.

"I didn't say no to ice cream," she said offended, "no alcohol so it's ice cream and fries."

"I'll place an order and go pick it up, anything else?"

"Chicken nuggets," she said.

**16 weeks pregnant**

_"I think it's time to get stuff for the nursery,"_ Meg said through coms, _"to your left 3 goons."_

"Do you want to go tomorrow?" Jason shot at Black Mask's goons in a warehouse in Newtown.

" _Yeah, I need a bigger pillow_ ," pause, _"incoming Batman is a block away."_

"Fuck, I'm on my way home, do you want anything?"

_"Nah, I'm good, I need sleep, so I won't wait up. The Ghost is out."_

"Alright," before Jason left Batman caught up with him, "what do you want Golden Bat?"

"Just checking in." the voice changer helped Dick sound like Batman.

"Keeping me in check is more like it, I've got places to be."

"There's a function in a few days, Bruce Wayne will make an appearance," Dick paused, "it's not him; I thought you should hear it from me."

"Give my best to the Martian," Jason said walking away Dick put his hand on Jason's shoulder stopping him, "get your fucking hand off me."

 _"Redhood, don't come home,"_ Meg patched back in.

"What is it?" Jason jerked Dick's hand, "Talk to me."

_"I've got Oracle trying to get in my system, and I think nerd-bird is actually close to the location."_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jason growled at Dick.

_"Hey, relax, I've got this."_

"Not you," he looked back at Dick who had taken a step back waiting for Jason's rage, "are you trying to distract me here?"

"Is the Ghost working for you?" Dick said in a fake Batman authority.

"You forget, that I'm the real ghost here, the constant reminder of the great Batman's failure," Jason bit back.

_"Hey, you'll hear weird sounds but I just want to freak out the kid okay?"_

"Do what you need to do." Jason stated.

"Jason I'm serious," Dick said.

"You want me to call you by your name too?"

**Meanwhile Jason's safe-house**

"Don't call him by his name, I'm still here."

 _"Fine,"_ Jason barked.

"Let's have some fun," Meg linked an adult film to the audio feed Tim was trying to hack into, and patched him in, she used her voice modifier.

" _Baby, I can't work here, I want to move_!" she said in a female voice.

 _"I know I can't work here either, where do you want to go?"_ she said in a male voice.

 _"The bedroom for now,"_ she said seductively.

_"I'm taking you right here right now!"_

_"Watch the equipment."_

Vulgar sex noises were heard through the coms, Meg added the sound of a train. The safe-house was near the docks, really far from the subway line and the train station. This would make Tim think that he had the wrong place, because there were no trains next to him, and it worked because Meg added _"fucking subway let's ghost Gotham soon."_

She had hacked into Tim's GPS and was now tracking his movement; he was heading to the subway. She was dealing with Barbara at the same time. Meg sent her a message that read, "wooooo" with a picture of Casper the friendly ghost. She jammed the signals of the bat clan's communications.

"Redhood, we're in the clear, report back."

**Jason and Dick**

"Who are you talking to?" Dick asked.

"Not your fucking business," Jason started walking away.

"Let me help you," Dick added.

"And here we go what makes you think I need help?"

"We're family," Dick sighed, "just be careful around him, he's dangerous okay?"

"Who's he?" Jason asked surprised by the change of subject, Dick loved to ramble on about family.

"The Ghost, he's wanted by the feds and INTERPOL."

 _"That's just sexist and diminishing my wanted-ness."_ Meg was offended.

"The Ghost doesn't exist," Jason snorted a laugh, "stay out of my way, all of you."

 _"OUCH, I'm right here!"_ She was still working on blocking and finding Oracle's location. _"I'm sending you the safest route back."_

"Alright," Jason shot his grappling hook and left Dick alone.

 _"Nerd-bird will be thinking the Ghost gets freaky on his equipment!"_ Meg laughed.

"You probably scarred the kid for life."

_"I sure hope so. Bats was friendly tonight, must be getting some."_

That night Meg witnessed Jason's nightmares. She had no idea what caused them, she just sat next to him and stroking his hair until he calmed down. She heard him screaming at the Joker, she didn't know if she should ask.

Jason was surprised to see her next to him in the morning, neither one of them spoke about it.

**20 weeks pregnant**

"His name is Roman, that's super lame," Meg said while hacking into Black Mask's accounts.

"You don't choose your name," Jason stated while assembling the white crib.

"I should know, but-" she dropped a pen and bent over to pick it up.

"Here," Jason raced her to it.

"I can still kick your ass you know?!" she said standing up, she stood still, "I felt it!"

"What is it?" Jason jumped to his feet.

"I think it kicked, Ha! It fucking kicked!" she was overjoyed.

"Can I feel it?" he asked.

"Yeah," they sat down on the couch, he put his hand on her bump, "can I ask you something?" she asked carefully.

"What's up?" Jason was focusing on feeling the baby kick.

"After your stand-off with Batman," she took a deep breath, "you had a nightmare about Joker."

"I don't want to talk about it," he removed his hand and went back to building the bed.

"You shouldn't go through it alone," she added.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Fine, when I was Robin, I discovered that my mother wasn't in fact my biological mother," he inhaled, "I went looking for my real mom, without Batman, I found her, I tried to save her, she was working with Joker, he beat me practically to death with a crowbar and then bombed the warehouse we were in, I died." He looked at her, her poker face was good.

"You died?" Meg had heard rumors about resurrections.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous gesture Meg had noticed. "I woke up in a coffin 6 months later; I dug myself out and collapsed on a highway where a couple found me and took me to a hospital."

"How did you wake up?" she asked not hiding her worried expression.

"No idea, Talia Al Ghul took me from the hospital and dumped me in the Lazarus Pit where my memories were restored but I went crazy." His voice was strained.

"Talia Al Ghul? From the League of Assassins?" Meg remembered Talia, she hated Talia.

"The one and only, Talia used my rage to brainwash and train me. I was angry Batman left Joker alive, I was angry he replaced me; I went on a killing spree when I first came back to Gotham."

"I've heard of the Lazarus Pit, I never thought it was real."

"It's real, it leaves you with madness you can't control," he said with bitterness.

"Is this why you leave when I start yelling?" they had a few fights, when it went too far Jason's eyes would flicker in lime green and he would leave.

"Yes."

"Are you going to be a danger to my baby?" she asked truthfully.

"What? No! I would never harm a child!" he was mortified by the thought.

"I had to ask!"

**24 weeks pregnant**

"I got this idea," Meg said munching on the cookies Jason made, "you've been raiding his territory right?"

"Well yeah, that's the point of taking over the underworld-"

"I know smartass, but how about you slow down a bit and let him think you're giving up?" she stared at her chessboard, it helped her think.

"If he thinks he's gaining control again he'll let his guard down," Jason agreed.

"Yeah, that way he'll ease up on security and I'll finally access his evidence room."

They had discovered that Black Mask collected trophies of his killings and kept records of all criminal activities in a safe location, really stupid of him but convenient for them. That's what they've been working on when Dick crashed the party two months ago. Everything took more time with Meg because she couldn't do fieldwork.

"This could work, I could use a few nights off."

"I had another idea; let's let him think the ghost exposed him and not Redhood," it wasn't about credit, "this will give Redhood an in if we ever need it in the future."

"You're thinking long term," Jason had learned that Meg always prepared for the worst, kind of like Batman.

"Yeah, no one knows who the Ghost is, and no one will because the Ghost will disappear once Sionis is in prison, he can't come after a ghost!" she had started liking the name. "I will literally ghost him," she laughed when Jason rolled his eyes.

Jason was thinking Bruce was back and trying to catch up on everything; including the Ghost-thanks dickhead. Meg was 6 months pregnant and was getting tired faster even though she'd never admit it; if they ease up a bit they could shake Bruce off and relax Sionis.

"Sounds good, let's go shopping tomorrow after the sonogram." Jason was excited about knowing the baby's sex.

"I don't want to know! I'm buying unisex baby clothes!" she went to the couch, "since we're taking a break make some popcorn let's watch a movie."

"What do you want to watch?" he sat down next to her and put his arm behind her back as usual.

"Nothing loud, sad, serious, funny, or scary," she started eating, "dad called today."

"Oh, what did you say?" he asked carefully knowing it could turn into an ugly fight.

She had come clean about not being disowned, and that her mother believes her and her brother are actually dead, and that one of her sisters wants to reconnect.

"That I'll see him after I give birth."

"That's a good plan."

They watched Pride and Prejudice(2005) and compared it to the book all the way through. They'd gotten really close over last few months, so cuddling during a movie came naturally. The last scene of the movie is the first kiss of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

"Gosh I love this scene, it's not in the book," Meg whispered.

"I know. They have great chemistry," Jason added.

"They do."

She looked at him for a second; he was already looking at her. His eyes moved to her lips as her eyes moved to his. Jason leaned in, Meg parted her lips and closed her eyes, and he brushed his lips over hers. Meg leaned forward and pressed back against his lips, she let out a soft moan when she felt his tongue caress hers, that's when they both pulled back at the same time.

"I'm sorry," they said in sync.

Jason stood up and started pacing and running his fingers through his hair.

"Jason, calm down. It's okay," she needed a second to stand up.

"No, it's not, I kissed you!" he said horrified.

"No, _we_ kissed," she said walking towards him.

"I kissed you and it-" his voice was filled with guilt.

"It felt weird?" she completed.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I'm sorry it's just-"

"Its fine, it felt weird for me too," she held his hand, "but it was bound to happen."

"I don't want to ruin-" the first person he opens up to and he does this.

"It won't okay? Don't go into a guilt trip now, there were 2 sets of lips okay?"

"I care about you. But not like that, you know?"

"I care about you too, but it was a moment and it happened," she sighed, "don't forget how hormonal I am," she joked making him smile, "you're the closest thing to a friend that I've had in a long time, please don't freak out about it okay?"

"I don't want you to think you're not attractive or something, because you are-"

"How about you stop reading pregnancy books?"

"They're freaking me out!" he admitted.

"Yeah I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos! a comment!
> 
> Tell me what you think!!
> 
> Love, love, love!


End file.
